When it comes to consuming news, for each person there are those articles that appeal to the person and those articles that do not. News organizations generate and make available news articles covering a broad spectrum of topics for online consumption knowing that, for any one person, only a portion of the news articles will be accessed. For the consumer, identifying interesting articles among the many news articles that are offered by a news organization is time-consuming and inefficient.
In contrast to news organizations that cover a broad spectrum of topics, news aggregators may identify news articles that are relevant to a particular consumer. Generally speaking, the news aggregators attempt to identify news that would be interesting to a particular consumer based on the consumer's preferences (both implicit and explicit preferences) with regard to a particular news article. A consumer expressly indicating an interest to a news aggregator in regard to a news article is an example of express interest in that article. Alternatively, analyzing a consumer's browsing history and identifying a topic that appeals to the consumer is an example of implicit interest. Even relying on a consumer's preferences, it is often difficult to identify news content that is relevant to the consumer.